


Sex & Money

by wincest6969 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest AU: No Relation, dont read this oh my god im writing it for my friend to laugh at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wincest6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand with Sam leaves Dean wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I believe that sex is one of the most beautiful, natural, wholesome things that money can buy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit don't read this.

"That'll be 750." Sam buckled his belt and pulled his shirt over his head. Dean readjusted the blanket so it covered his bottom half and reached over to his nightstand. He pulled out eight hundred dollar bills and handed them to Sam. 

"Keep the change." Dean smiled.

Sam took the money and gave a half grin. "I'm expecting that you'll want me back next week? Why don't I just give you my phone number so you can call me directly?" He pulled a business card out of his jean pocket and handed it to his customer. 

Dean's heart fluttered and he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. He looked down at the card. "Th-thanks," he stuttered.

When Sam walked out of the room he couldn't help but blush too. Dean was proabably his most frequent customer and he was no virgin in bed either. He was a pretty kinky son-of-a-bitch and Sam got genuinely excited when he was about to pay a visit to him. Prostitutes aren't supposed to fall in love with their customers. That's like against the rules of sex-trafficking. 

Wow. It seemed like every night Dean spent with Sam just got better and better. Now that he had his phone number, maybe they could actaully be something other than fuck-buddies. They'd seen each other about ten times and once Sam had even let him dominate and dress up as a police officer. This was probably one of his biggest fetishes. Now he had to get dressed and go back to his normal life as an Executive Sales Manager. No one could know that he, Dean Smith, was seeing a prostitute especially since he was married to his wife Naomi Smith. He still loved her, but in a different way than he loved Sam. Naomi would always be there for him, but fuck Sam was a good lay. 

It all started when his friends gave him a drunk dare to find a prostitute and not have his wife find out. Considering the fact that Dean's alcohol level was way above safe, he did it. What he didn't tell his friends was that the prostitute was a man. 

Even though Dean could hardly remember the encounter, he knew it had most likely been the best sex of his life. The next time he visited Sam, he made sure he was completely sober. With a resigned sigh, Dean looked at the business card and put the number into his phone as 'Sammy' 

He went to his messages and started typing a text but stopped himself. He had literally been riding this guy's dick fifteen minutes ago, he couldn't already text him. He'd wait until tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sam was on his way to meet a client he believed was named Matt Cohen when he felt his phone vibrate. He slid it out of his pocket to see who it was. Holy shit, it was Dean. "hey babbyyyyyyyyy fuck me in the buttholleee sexiii man meat. hehehehehehehehahahahab i like yo dick." Oh god. Dean was drunk and it was only two in the afternoon. Sam decided he better check up him just to make sure he didn't do anything really stupid. 

"Where are you?" he said into his cell phone, pulling the car over. 

Dean's slurred speech made him barely understandable. "I'mmmm uhrr. I d-don knowwwa." 

With a heavy sigh Sam put his head in his hands. What was he going to do with this? "Are you alone or with other people?" 

A loud crash was heard from the other line. Did he fall down? This was worse than Sam originally thought. How had he even texted him? A scraping sound confirmed that yes Dean had fallen down. 

"Theresssssss this. Guy standing nex to me." He began laughing hysterically and it sounded like he put the phone down and continued giggling.

Once he had picked the phone back up, Sam asked Dean to give the man his phone so he could talk to him. 

"Hello? Who is this?"

Deciding not to get too much into details, Sam lied. "Yes hello this is Dean's boyfriend I need him home right now can you tell me where he is? He forgot to take his medicine this morning and he might hurt someone." The other man seemed apathetic when he replied.

"We're right behind the strip club on West. I kicked this guy out because he was touching the girls. We could file charges if we wanted to but considering how off his ass drunk this guy is, we chose not to. You better get down he soon."

Sam put the phone down and rubbed his temples with a grimace. He picked the phone back up.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Can you stay there with him? I don't want him to wander off and get hit by a car or something."

"Sure." The call disconnected. 

What was Sam getting himself into?


End file.
